Our Place
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Companion to "Streetlight". (Prettier series)


This one's an old one. It's in my old writing style.  
Companion piece to "Streetlight". Part of my "Prettier" series.

Disclaimer: I don't even watch the show anymore, honestly.

* * *

 _Italic = Thoughts_.  
 ** _Bold Italic = Over the phone_**.

* * *

"This is stupid.." You tell your mirror and begin to pace.

"God.. Just do it!" You yell as you press the phone to your ear. One ring..

"Crap.." You mumble. Two rings..

"Hang up, Hanna.." You sing to yourself. Three rings..

' _ **Hanna? What's wrong**_?' You sigh as a smirk spreads across your face. Just the sound of her voice..

"Do-you-remember-that-icecream-stand-we-used-to-go-to-every-weekend?"

 _Whoa.. Slow. Your. Words._

 _'_ _ **The one on Millino drive?'**_

"Meet me at that bench?"

' _ **I'll be there in ten**_ '

You hang up and run to your car because it's a 15 minute drive to that bench, and Emily's running there. It's raining and it's 4 in the morning on a Sunday so there's no traffic, but you still feel like you're going too slow.

You park your car around the corner and race to the bench, this spot, _your_ _spot_.. Is where you fell in love with your best friend. She's there waiting for you with concern written all over her face, and she hugs you.. So tight.

You only slightly pulled back and now you're stuck between staring at her lips and her eyes. It starts to rain but you both just stare at each other. She looks beautiful in the rain.. A drop beads down the side of her jaw and you can't take it anymore.

 _God.. JUST DO IT_!

You lean forward and smash your lips to hers.

Your hands slip to the back of her neck, and it's just so damn good. She pulled away first, and thank god because you don't have swimmer's lungs like she does.

"Hanna.." She gasped.

Apparently you have some effect on her ( _Which you are loving by the way_ ) because you take her breath away. You kiss her again. Just a small kiss.. A graze of the lips really. Just to show you mean business.

"I love you.. I-have-for-a-really-long-time-but-it-took-a-while-to-notice-and-then-there-was-Caleb-and-Paige-and-so-many-things-and-A-and-I-couldn't-lose-you-but-I-almost-did-and-Aria-and- Spencer-and-then-Ali-showed-up-and-" She crashed your lips together for a minute, long enough for you to get the message, ' _Shut up, Hanna_ '.. Though you like the 2.0 version better than just being told.

"Thanks.." You nod.

"I love you too.. You're serious?" She asked, eyebrows raised in that cute way.

You just nod like an idiot and kiss her again. The sun starts to rise at 4:30 and you just shiver on the sidewalk, kissing your girlfriend, Emily Fields. God, that has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

 _Your girlfriend, Emily Fields.. Emily Fields, Your girlfriend.. Mrs. Hanna Fields.._

 _Don't wake up, Don't wake up, Don't wake up.._

You tell yourself, and for once you open your eyes to find your face still buried in her shoulder.

"Han?"

"Yeah?" You mumble into her hair.

"What does this mean?.. Wh-what are we?" You smile at her.

"What do you want to be, Em?"

"I don't want to push you.."

"Jesus, Emily! Your whole life you've been told what to do.. For ONCE make your own decision!" You laugh. She smiles and bites her lip, and that drives you nuts.

"Hanna Marin? Would you like to come to breakfast with me?"

 _Emily just asked you on a date. BREATH_!

"Well, I would but.."

"But?" She looked worried and hurt, and you suddenly regret your decision to be flirty

"My girlfriend ,Emily, Might get jealous.." You whisper. She smiles.

"Come on, I'll pay" She said walking you to your car.

"You always pay.." You say.

"Your right.." She bit her lip again "I guess you'll just have to pay me back.." She smiles.

 _You'll just have to do that._

* * *

 _A_ _/N_. Sorry that it's so short and choppy. I found it hidden away in an old folder and I couldn't let it go.  
I'll be active every Tuesday and Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM propts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I love interacting with you all and hearing from those beautiful minds of yours.


End file.
